The Cursed Uzumaki
by TheElementist
Summary: Naruto fails the chunin exams, for the third time. But does he care? No. Here's a pragmatic Naruto who doesn't want to be a hokage, doesn't yell or preach about not giving up, is despised by the village but doesn't give a damn about it. Meanwhile the nine tails is getting restless and trying to breakout. Naruto must make sure that never happens since it means death. NarutoxHarem.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

Just writing this to get rid of a writing block and also doing this to improve my writing skills. I might end it if I feel uninspired.

Naruto isn't very OP and he won't be yelling like the main cannon (whom I flipping hate.)

There will be introductions of new powers.

/

 **This is rated M for a reason and I don't want kids (anyone 16 and under) reading this. If you are, then you're sick.**

 **Obviously I don't own Naruto** and I'm not well versed in the Naruto Universe since I'm nowhere near the main cannon. I finished watching Part 1 and I'm halfway through Part 2

/

PS. English is not my first language so apologies for any grammar errors. Will fix them as I spot them.

/

"Talk"

 _Thoughts/Conversation_

 ** _Kyubi Talks_**

 ** _(Translation)_**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1: Third time's a charm…..right? Not for Naruto.**

* * *

 _Fuck._ Naruto moaned in his head. Lying on the dried-up dirt ground, his bruised, cut face kept to the blue skies, gazing at the white puffed clouds, which moved at a snail's pace.

He was tired. His body was worn out, covered in dirt, blood, and cuts. His mouth was swollen and stained with dried blood that had oozed out of his bruised gum tissues. The fight had taken everything out of him, leaving him as a dried up sack bathing in the sun.

A wind breezed past his battered face and he enjoyed it. Its coolness felt very refreshing especially under that masking afternoon heat. Drunk from the cool fanning air, his eyes felt drowsy, leading his eyelids to begin moving down. His brain began to shut down. Everything slowed down; his thoughts, pain, and breathing.

 _Yes, a quick nap would be…_ His thoughts were left unfinished as sleep took over.

But the distant sound of cheering kept him up. The cheering grew louder and louder, invading his peaceful thoughts. His brain couldn't ignore it anymore. Slowly, he opened his sights, meeting the blue skies once more. The world seemed at peace, covered with this beautiful afternoon heaven. It softened his eyes and he tried to listen to nature's serene sound of birds chirping in the air and trees dancing in the wind, but the roaring cheers drowned his ears. He could hear nothing but cheering.

It then dawned on Naruto; he had lost the match.

/

The village stadium was packed, filled with spectators from many villages across the continent.

Hyped to great expectations, this year's ninja exam attracted many. Kages from many villages were among the attendance; equally important attendees were lords and clan leaders from across the realm. As much as this event provided great spectacle of fighting, it was a chance to scout the respective strength of one's village or one's clan.

In this exam, many genins would be christened as chunins and likewise this was a chance for chunins to become jonins.

But this year was special. A certain Uchiha announced his participation; attracting some of this huge crowd to witness the rare bloodline's fight to become a jonin. To add to the bait, the Hyuga's male prodigy also announced his intention to become a jonin through this contest.

Before the highly expected chunin fights, the genins fights were just warm-ups spectacles to get the crowd riled up. And this fight had certainly done so.

This match between the last of the Uzumaki clan, fighting to become a chunin in his third attempt of this trial, and the blade specialist kunoichi had been very thrilling. Stakes had been high for both. The blonde was one fight away from the quarterfinals; one fight away from becoming a chunin since all finalists to the next round earned the respected title. But his opponent, equally determined and in her second try to become a chunin, fought with her heart and wit to earn the victory she was now celebrating.

The crowd felt for her and thus cheered their lungs out for her.

/

Naruto, lying in the dirt, defeated, glanced at the jubilant victor. She was ecstatic; hopping into the air like the ground was too hot for her slender feet.

"YES YES YES YES!" Tenten screamed in celebration, exposing the child behind that young woman's face. Tears of joy drizzled down on her cheeks, washing away blood and grime. She won the match. She was going to the quarterfinals. She was now a chunin.

Being the only genin on her team felt like a stain. The others had been chunins for almost a year now and Neji was looking ahead to become a jonin.

But now things would be different. She would no more be the blight on their team, but instead stand with them in confidence as a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf.

Tenten blushed just thinking about the future. What awaited her, besides a new set of attire and an increase pay in salary, was the new found of respect she would be showered with from the village and the chance to learn more advanced techniques. The future never looked so bright and she couldn't wait for it.

Feelings from anticipation and excitement were bubbling over. Trembling with joy, she screamed once more….. "YESSSSS" earning a deafening roar from the stadium packed crowd.

Their respond startled her. She now realized the crowd's cheers and blushed even more. Her sudden embarrassment elicited more cheers from the stadium. They loved her, it seemed, and her innocent nature. They chanted her name like it was a musical fest and she was the star musician.

/

Naruto watched the blushing girl gingerly respond to the crowd's outpouring of love by waving her hands.

His existence seemed lost in the sea of the cheers and chants.

"Huh…." he sighed, feeling deflated. _What now?_ He pondered, glazing back at the sky with disinterested in his eyes.

 _ **You should have used my powers.**_ A hoarse male voice interrupted his thoughts.

Naruto, not rattled by this entity in his head, didn't reply.

 _ **You knew how important this match was, but yet you threw it away.**_ The deep voice said. _**Did you think you could win without my powers? You're weak, powerless on your own.**_ The voice berated Naruto, trying to rile him up.

But Naruto just sighed again. _We have no trust between us so of course I wasn't going to use your powers._ He calmly replied to the entity in his thoughts.

 _ **You fool!**_ The entity shot back; his voice brimming with anger. _**Many lust for my powers but here you are, talking about trust. What does it have to do with anything?**_

 _The last time you offered me your chakra; a proctor had to subdue me from starting a killing spree._ Naruto chided the voice. His statement resurfaced some recent memories from the forest of death and how after reluctantly accepting the red chakra to fend off some sound genins, he almost lost it. He couldn't control himself and the urge to kill.

 _Never again, Kyubi!_ Naruto's coldly said."Thank Kami-sama that Anko-senpai was nearby." He muttered to himself.

 _ **Hm…**_ The beastly voiced huffed back. _**You're weak. That's why you lost control.**_

 _Lies!_ Naruto quickly shot back. _You tried to take over me back there._ Naruto accusingly pointed out, replaying the moment the molten red chakra slowly crawled over him in that dark lake water inside his mind. It encased his body and mind, rendering Naruto powerless.

 _You're powers are very toxic._ Naruto uttered to the beast. His chakra came with his anger and in using it clouded his judgment with one single thought; killing. Naruto struggled to control such impulse, leaving both his enemies and allies in danger.

 _ **Your weak pathetic body craved for more.**_ The voice said with a hint of disrespect. _**Don't blame me for offering what it wanted.**_

 _Oh stop it! I know you were going for my mind. You've always said how you wished you were in charge._

 _ **Well do you blame me for thinking like that? I'm stuck in a pitiful body with a moron as its host. What do you expect?**_ The voice spat with such hate that it saddened the blonde.

Naruto closed his eyes, listening to the dying cheers. _That's really hurtful man._ He said, but the nine tails didn't retort.

/

On his feet, Naruto was. With the crowd's energy dissipating, he deemed it wise to leave. Exiting now when all the eyes were on the victor was preferred since he would avoid the scrutiny that came with losing his third exam.

Medics came scurrying from the tunnel. Not needing their assistance, he waved his hand to decline them. They heeded his gesture and instead offered their attention to the victor.

/

Interrupting her moment, the medics inquired Tenten for any injuries. Her injuries were minor; ones that would heal on their own with little care.

"No thank you" she said, causing the two to head back.

With her attention broken from the crowd, Tenten caught a glimpse of the orange figure. She turned to her defeated opponent and watched him as he brushed the dirt of his orange pants and black sleeves. Her eyes widened in realization. What's going to happen to him?  
Naruto was in a similar situation as her, if not much worse than her. This was his third attempt, meaning possibly his last chance to become a chunin. Any future attempts would require the Hokage's permission. But would she allow him?

Her eyes softened as she gazed at him. His fate rested with the legendary sannin and her very impatient and brash altitude. How will she view Naruto with this latest defeat? Being the only remaining genin from their class won't bode well for him; especially when the remaining members of his team were progressing forward. Sakura already got promoted to a jonin due to her medical prowess and Sasuke would be fighting to become one.

 _What will happen to their team?_ She pondered as the blonde made his way towards the tunnel. His situation had dampened her mood and her victory.

 _Don't blame yourself Tenten!_ She thought, looking away from his receding figure. _It's not your fault._ She reminded herself of the hard work she had endured for this year's tournament; all the embarrassing youth training she did with Lee; all the advice and time Neji spent on her. Her emotions began to swirl within. She painted her fierce gaze to the ground in front. What was she supposed to do; throw away the match and her future? That would have been an insult to the people who helped her get here.

 _Besides I didn't even know him that well._ She thought selfishly to console her emotions and squash any lingering guilt.

"HEY TENTEN!" A loud call startled her. Trusting her ears, she raised her sights to the tunnel. Her eyes and mouth widened from the sight of Naruto waving at her with a smile that spoke of a man content with the world; his grin was wide enough that it masked his bruise lips.

"CONGRATULATIONS TENTEN!" He yelled, silencing most in the crowd and leaving many baffled.

"Didn't he just lose?" Many uttered. "Why is he smiling so hard?" "Maybe his head took too much beating."

Tenten remained speechless. Her face stupefied with disbelief. Why was Naruto praising her…like he was the victor. Naruto was someone she rarely knew, much less converse with. Yet, here he was; praising her with such energy that it cloaked any hidden motives he had.

 _Why?_ She thought.

"GO WIN IT FOR OUR CLASS TENTEN!" He yelled once more, shaking Tenten out of her stupor. Naruto grinned at her, gaining humor from her effort to wave back. She seemed petrified, her hand barely over her head, as she tried to wave.

 _Hehe, she's looks like she has seen a ghost._ Naruto giggled.

 _ **Stop messing with her and leave already.**_ The nine-tails chimed in. _**You're drawing too many eyes.**_

 _Alright, alright._

Heeding his words, Naruto continued towards the dark tunnel; his back-hand waving at the frozen figure. The bright daylights of the arena receded behind him as he became engulf in darkness from the tunnel. He left, leaving doubts in the minds of many among the crowd as they wondered about his future.

* * *

"So that's the last of the great Uzumaki clan." The red hair Mizukage uttered with a hint of jest; a hand-fan veiling part of her face as her eyes trained on the young man leaving the fighting pit.

Her words aroused the blonde Hokage next to her. The Hokage's strong glance at the Mizukage didn't go unnoticed by the said person.

 _Is she upset?_ Mei wondered; well aware of the legendary sannin's short fuse.

Tsunade returned her strong gaze back to the arena. Her expression remained stoic with a frown as she stared at the boy now entering the dark tunnel.

"I hear this was his third exam." Mei coyly revealed. With Naruto gone and nothing interesting to gaze at, she glanced at the blonde woman seated beside her, egging her to respond.

Tsunade glanced back; her fierce eyes screaming that she was not in the mood. But Mei just smiled innocently; the smile hidden by her hand-fan but her closed eyes were drawn with warmness that spawned from the smile.

Unconvinced by her insincere smile, Tsunade face scrunched up with irritation. Her murderous glares had always scared many off but this red hair kept to her wits. Mei didn't budge. Her amused expression remained in place.

Tired from trying to frighten her, Tsunade broke lock and glared at the dirt arena; the female victor still there, receiving showering praises from the crowd. Tenten seemed to regain composure as she began trudging towards the opposite exit, waving at the crowd while on the move.

"He has no motivation." Tsunade said in a low voice.

 _No motivation?_ Mei glanced into the arena. _One would think that the prospect of never becoming a shinobi would be a great source of motivation._ The Mizukage thought, regarding the young kunoichi who was now leaving the pit.

"She certainly was motivated." Mei said, referencing to Tenten. Tsunade agreed with a hum.

/

Mizukage senses prickled up; someone was approaching their seating box from behind. She glanced to the side and saw a masked shinobi hunching down near the Hokage's seat.

 _An anbu?_ Mei wondered why one of the shadowy corps of shinobi was here.

The ninja seemed to be whispering something to the Hokage. Mei and her personal assistance, Ao, watched as the legendary sannin's face slowly morphed into a monstrous glare.

Mei and Ao gawked. Her one eye enlarged to wide proportions. Never had she seen such unbridled anger from anyone.

The anbu shinobi, finished mouthing his secrets to the Hokage, peddled backwards and kneed to the ground behind her seat.

"Danzzzzzzooo….." Tsunade hissed aloud with her teeth bared and gnashing against themselves. Her hands griped the edge of her chair arm, clenching them with such strength that cracks could be heard. The air in the box seating area dropped as everyone glanced around; worried about the Hokage and their safety.

Shizune, Tsunade's aid, apprehensively edged close to her boss.

"Lady….." Her voice quaked with fear. "….Please calm down." She pleaded and moved in to touch Tsunade's reddish hand which gripped the wooden arm with such fierce that blood had filled her once pale hand.

Sensing the approaching hand, Tsunade flinched immediately. Her head yanked towards the young woman; her monstrous glower in full bare towards Shizune.

"Eeep" Shizune yelped like a kitten as she felt her heart yanked from within. Fear had stricken her; cementing her to the spot and freezing her muscles.

Hearing the sound of a girlish kitty, Tsunade woke up. She blinked few times before easing her grips and calming her breathing.

Now washed free from her deathly anger, she noticed Shizune besides her, fear drawn on her face. Tsunade then glanced around, noticing the terrified and paled individuals in the box area. Even the coy, playful Mizukage looked frightened; an image which pleased Tsunade in the back of her mind.

"Uh, I'm…sorry." Tsunade muttered.

Shaking from her stupor by Tsunade's uncharacteristic humble admission, Mei composed herself.

"It's okay." She said, leaving her words short. Her counterpart wasn't a very talkative person so resisted the urge to pry any further, but the cause of her irate peaked her interest.

 _Who is Danzo?_ She wondered.

"You can leave now." Tsunade said offhandedly and like that the anbu silently kneeling behind whisked away.

* * *

/

 _Huh, what now, nine-tails?_ Naruto bemoaned to his inner tenant.

 _ **Damare! (Shutup!).**_ The beast scolded him.

 _What's your problem?_ Naruto asked but ceased further inquiries when silence was all he heard. He sighed.

/

Further down the tunnel, he heightened his senses when a lone figure slanted to the wall crossed his sights; the darkness inside the tunnel cloaking his features.

 _What the….._ Naruto felt alarmed but kept his pace. Squinting, he saw a familiar book the figure was holding; reading actually.

"Kakashi..." He called out to be sure.

"Naruto" Kakashi closed his book.

"Sensei!" Naruto greeted him with a slight head bow.

"You're okay?" He asked with a hint of worry. His facial demeanor screened by the dim darkness.

"Yeah, absolutely!" Naruto grinned, baring his white teeth in the murky darkness.

"Naruto…." Kakashi muttered under his breath with such warmth that it felt like he was praising him. He smiled behind his mask; admiring his pupil's optimism. But looking ahead, Naruto's future seemed bleak.

Uncertainty clouded Kakashi's thoughts, eviscerating his tiny smile. _How will Lady Tsunade react? Will she grant him another chance or worse…_

"Um sensei….." Naruto interrupted his thoughts.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Is there anything else, cause…..if not then can I….." Naruto stretched his voice, signaling to the light trailing from the end of the tunnel.

"Oh yeah yeah….." Kakashi sounded startled. "Just wanted to make sure you were alright but it looks like I worried too much." He scratched the back of his neck, conjuring up ways to keep this small talk going. Naruto needed some advice; he felt it but how?

"Ahhh don't worry yourself too much, sensei." He uttered, waving his hands dismissively. "I'll be fine." He chuckled casually, getting Kakashi to chuckle along; his mask muffling his mirth.

"Well, if you ever want to talk about something, you know where to find me."

"Thank you sensei." Naruto bowed respectfully. "I will be going now."

"Sure." Kakashi said.

/

"Wait….." Kakashi words halted the genin in his steps. "You're gonna watch the other matches?" He asked in general, but secretly meant the Uchiha's matchup.

"Nah, kinda tired." Naruto said, keenly aware he would be missing his teammate's match. "I'm just gonna go home and take a little nap."

"Okay then, if you're not feeling well…." Kakashi said, unable to finish his sentence.

"I guess I will see you later sensei." Naruto waved a goodbye before leaving.

/

 _He probably doesn't want to be around them after the lost._ Kakashi thought while gazing at his diminishing figure.

/

 _ **You? Tired?**_ The Kyubi suddenly said; a hint of disbelief in his beastly voice. It sensed its warden's downcast mood.

 _I just wanna be alone right now._ Naruto revealed; his emotions very dejected.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thanks for reading. Leave some reviews and your thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

Good News. Due to the interest received from the first chapter, I plan to upload another chapter after this one.

* * *

 **READ VERY IMPORTANT**

Stuff I forgot to mention in the last chapter:

Naruto doesn't have whiskers

Naruto is 19

This is a **HAREM** so **EVERYONE** is fair game. And when I say everyone, I mean everyone, so whatever disgusting pairing comes into your head, it's probably gonna be in here. (No gay stuff though.)

So ummm yeah **EVERYONE EXCEPT HINATA** ….She's not going to be a pairing. In fact I might kill her off just to be sure she's not part of it.

SO NOW YOU'VE BEEN WARNED….Un-follow now if you might be offended.

 **Again, I don't want kids reading this. Any kid (16 & under) reading this is mentally sick. RATED M folks… **

* * *

CHAPTER 2

 **THE HUNT**

* * *

Naruto sat on the ground with his back lounging against the tree trunk; feeling the rough edges of the bark pinching his back. It was anything but soothing, but he remained in place.

He stared at the bonfire in front. It seemed weak and small. Glancing around his legs, he saw the twig beside him. It was old, dried, and thick; perfect to be sacrificed to the gods of fire.

Naruto grabbed it from the dirt and flung it to the flames. The bonfire gladly accepted the piece offering. It flared and crackled, spitting sparks and flames upwards and everywhere. Maybe the twig was too perfect.

The bonfire grew large, chewing more broken branches, twigs, and pieces of woods that before were untouched beneath it, like it had just noticed them.

Naruto glanced away from the bonfire and watched as the growing bright light from its flames pushed back more of the darkness around the open, showing more trees and bushes. Now scanning the lighted area, Naruto noticed how almost perfectly Mother Nature had formed a barrier around _them_ using the trees and bushes; shielding away the inky night blackness beyond.

/

"So what are we eating?"

 _Eating?_ Naruto turned to Konohamaru, who sat on another side of the bonfire; his juvenile face socking in light and heat from the flames. The boy had his eyes set on his; waiting, like a puppy wanting to be fed.

"I don't know. Do we not have any?" Naruto asked.

"No." The boy replied.

"I see." Naruto turned back to the flames; watching it spewed more bursts of sparks. A few landed on the dried leaves littered below and immediately began burning holes through them. The sparks would need drier leaves to start another fire as the holes stopped growing as quickly as they had started.

/

"I guess we spend the night without food then." Naruto said indifferently. Years of being poor had made him a master of spending nights without dinner.

"Okay. I guess if you say so." Konohamaru said; resignation visible his voice. Naruto glanced at the teen and saw the hunger crawling on his face. It seemed he wasn't used to the condition of "sleeping without food." The teen was of royalty of course with his grandfather being a former hokage.

Naruto exhaled to himself. It ached his heart, somewhat, seeing people depressed, but it also annoyed him since it meant he had to do something about it. If he had to say, he was slowly becoming like Shikamaru; lazy in most situations but caring at times to put in the effort.

But Naruto, in truth, couldn't deny that the emptiness brewing within his own belly. He was hungry too.

He scanned around the open; saw some berries sticking out from the bushes. _Nah, those won't do!_ His face scrunched up with detests and rejection. His gut needed something more edible and filling if it was going to eat, and those wild, unknown berries wouldn't cut it. And not to mention the chance they soaked with poison on the inside. He scratched the back of his head in thought. This would be hard, finding food.

Ohh, how he missed Sakura. At times like now was when her usefulness and presence were most appreciated.

What would she have done?

 _Soup?_ Too dark for something as convoluted and difficult as that, especially without the ingredients. And lord knew he wasn't feeling adventurous to be scavenging for leafy ingredients at this dark of the night.

 _Hmmm…_ A thought appeared. _Scavenging…MEAT!_

They had the fire. A simple meat, smoked by these flames would leave everybody satisfied. He looked up and peered past the trees and into the darkness. He felt he could hunt for something and the darkness could aid him in doing so. And so it was decided, on his feet he was.

/

"Where're you going, sensei?"

 _Sensei?_ Naruto turned and saw Moegi; her face etched with fear and worry as she stared at him; her slim jawline and her fat pony tails, which fell softly on her shoulders, shimmered from the bright firelight. She was becoming more of a woman than he realized. _And since when did she start wearing lipsticks._ Her lips glittered from the yellow lights.

Naruto shook his head, burying the thought away, but secretly praying that she didn't notice his staring of her lips. "Don't worry Moegi! Udon and Konohamaru will protect you and I won't take long." He smiled and watched the fear leave her face. A tiny smile appeared across her lips….. _those lips…..SHIT MAN, GET A GRIP!_

Her face grew strong as she nodded to him, taking comfort in his words.

He brought his sights to Udon and Konohamaru who were seated, cuddling around the camp fire, as they had their sights equally set to his. "You guys keep watch on each other's back" He commanded with confidence. He knew they would. They were strong and capable; he felt it. He had trained them and watched them become skilled genins and he was glad to call them his students. But something felt off.

"Okay, Naruto sensei, I will protect them." Konohamaru embellished a wide grin and thumped his chest once.

Naruto sighed aloud. Despite his aging, the boy was still a kid on the inside, almosta carbon copy of himself in his younger days; overconfident and overoptimistic. But how many times did those passions lead him into troubles?

"Just. Don't do anything stupid Konohamaru." He felt he needed to say that, a caution somewhat to the growing teen.

"When have I ever?" The boy asked; feigning a stunned reaction.

Naruto said nothing, letting his deadpan gaze rest on the other two who equally shared his reaction.

"I will be back soon." Naruto reached for one of the pockets on his green vest and a scroll slid down into his hand. "Use it in case of an emergency." He tossed it to Konohamaru and who eyed it with curiosity, rubbing his thumbs on the inscription on it.

"Don't do anything stupid." He warned again and then whiffed away in seconds before they could respond.

* * *

Branches flew past his feet as he hopped from tree to tree; eyes searching through the darkness and ears listening for anything. Then his ears prickled from a noise. He latched his feet onto a branch; coming to a sudden stop. Something was in those bushes. He watched and listened with silence; the bush rustled once more from movements within. Naruto snaked a hand into his back pouch; pulling back with a kunai in that hand; the blade glittered from the moon's light.

More rustling noises came from the bush down below. Not in rhythm, rather in random bursts followed by moments of silence in between. Naruto kept his sights on the rustling shrub and finally saw his dinner clearly. It moved and stopped within bush, eating things; unaware of anything else.

Naruto waited and slowed his breath, keeping still his movement. He needed the perfect view and the perfect angle; one where he could see the creature and see its backside facing his line of vision. The creature, blindsided, wouldn't see his weapon flying in for the kill.

The bush twitched and rustled again and Naruto saw it moved. _An opening!_ He threw the kunai in a flash and watched it pierced the shrubs with vengeance. The rustling ceased and silence befell the scene. He couldn't see his blade or hopefully what was now a carcass. Mangled branches and leaves from the shrub kept everything hidden.

Naruto kept waiting and then, the white blur dashed out from the shrub. _Oh no you don't!_ He leaped from the high branch to the ground and gave chase.

* * *

Naruto dodged past trees and leaped over bushes, throwing kunai knives when he saw a chance, but the dazzling white creature evaded all.

 _Yes._ Naruto saw another chance, a better chance than the previous. He sized up the creature once more and threw ahead of its path, hoping it would run and cross directly into the streaking blade. He watched, tracking his blade and the creature with a sure sense that he had it this time around. But it twisted its tiny paws, changing its path in the last second. _Are you kidding me?_ Naruto clenched his teeth; frustration was building now.

/

More attempts failed and more kunai blades became wasted. Naruto was now in the thick of the forest. _What the heck is going on?_

Even when he felt certain or strongly knew that he had it, it slipped away. He would get so close to it, corner it, and when he moved in for the kill, it would slip away. And what's worse was the feeling that it was either getting _faster_ or he was getting slower. The latter couldn't be right. He was still fit and felt no fatigue, but their distance was stretching. It moved really fast and that wasn't right.

 _Fuck!_ Naruto watched as his umpteenth blade pierce a tree bark instead. He willed himself hard; clenching his hands, he dashed mad after it once again. He was going to get it no matter what it took.

The white furry blur moved and moved and eventually leaped over a large shrub into the open ahead. A wicked smile etched on Naruto's face as he followed suit, leaping over the shrub. He knew that he definitely had it now. Out in the open, the advantage will be his and he would take it. He would kill that _fucking rabbit,_ even if he had to employ the rasengan. _Forget eating it. It's personal now._ Naruto saw it in the open. _I'm gonna fucking kill him even if I have to blow him up into smithereens._

He landed very ungracefully into the open; anger filled his veins and clouded his senses. "I've got you now you little rascal." He said very loudly with a craze tick.

The white rabbit had stopped moving in the open. It turned to Naruto and stood up above the grass; raising his front two paws with him. It seemed it needed a better view at Naruto himself.

An arrogant predatory grin appeared on Naruto's face when his eyes met the creature's tiny black eyes. "Awww, is someone tired?" Naruto cooed as he crept closer to it; his devilish grin growing larger.

The white furry creature kept staring at him as he inched closer, its whiskers moving rapidly. It cocked its head to side, staring as if it found the human to be confusing.

"That's it. Don't move, you little rat." Naruto slowly shuffled his feet towards it; trying his best to not startle it as he closed their distance.

 _Shit!_ Naruto froze in place when the rabbit's ears twitched violently. Was it startled? Naruto watched as its large ears started twitching again. Naruto readied his kunai just in case, but kept it hidden behind him.

He would prefer getting closer, but should he strike now from this distance? _Just wait, Naruto._ He cautioned himself; waiting with patience as he watched the rabbit moving its head around, looking at the grass around him and other things; its ears kept on flapping wildly around. Naruto kept still, hoping that soon enough it wouldn't see him as threat to run away.

But then it started running again. _MOTHERFUCKER!_ Naruto threw his kunai and the blade buried itself in the grassy ground, inches behind the leaping rabbit. _I can't fucking hit anything._ He gave chase and saw it run into the bushes ahead.

Naruto leaped over it and landed into another open; this one had less grass and more ground. The white furry daredevil wasn't far ahead. "You're not going anywhe….." Naruto slowed down when he saw her. He walked to a stop and stared with wide eyes. _Who…._ His thoughts were all mushed.

* * *

She stood on the edge of the cliff, gazing at the large full moon hanging above the clear night sky. She wore a white kimono dress with a red sash. Her hair, blood red, glowed under the large moon and it fell long, neatly on her back, and was braided into a single large strand.

The chase had taken him out of the forest and into this clear open and now he stood there, gawking at the back of this mysterious woman. She was breathtaking, despite her face not visible to him.

/

Her large _cat ears—that's unusual—_ prickled as the hopping rabbit got close to her. The white creature stopped beside her and looked up to her. She turned and looked down at it, her red bangs obscuring any eyes or _face_ from him.

She gracefully went down and picked the animal up, cradling it in front of her and out of Naruto's vision.

"Kaguya" she said and Naruto's heart jumped from her candy sweet voice. _Kaguya. Is that a name?_ It definitely was one but whose? _Hers?_ Naruto watched as he noticed the attention she gave to the rabbit in her hands. She held it like her baby. He wondered if she was smiling right now. Oh what he would give to see her face.

"What are you doing here?" She spoke again; her voice calm and soothing as she lifted the rabbit high up, almost trying to hand it to the moon as an offering.

/

Naruto stood dumbfounded. Was she talking to him? _Yes dumbass._ Who else could she be referring to? They were the only two souls out here.

"Uhhh," Naruto straightened his stance and composed himself. Finding words to say was becoming hard. Why was he so flustered? She definitely seemed enticing and mysterious. He looked again at her; her elegant white kimono back and that long braided glowing red hair, the only features he could see. _And those ears._ They seemed very real, covered with matching red hair. _WAIT a second!_ Was she even a human?

The thought shook him. He studied her and noticed her height; definitely shorter than his. She seemed of young age, _a teen probably._ He took comfort knowing that. He could try to reassure her as the oldest here.

"Don't be alarm…..um….miss, I'm sorry for the sudden appearance but I was just hunting…hunting him" He jabbed his finger at the rabbit she now cradled high above her head.

She gazed at the white rabbit that she held high to the moon. "I always knew you would find your way here…" She spoke to the rabbit, it seems. "…eventually." She added; her voice different, subtle, and quite cold.

 _What?_ Naruto watched her with confusion. Did she know him? "Do I know you by any chance?" He asked. He didn't know her. _How could anyone forget about that hair and those ears?_

"But I'm slightly shocked." She said, still staring the white furry animal she held high. "You came quicker than I expected."

/

 _What is she talking about?_ The girl was confusing. She couldn't have possible known about their chance encounter.

Naruto stood there, worried for the stranger. Perhaps, being stranded alone, here in this dark forest had made her mad and possibly as a remedy, her mind had induced severe hallucinations. _Maybe she ate some of those wild berries._ Naruto chuckled _inwardly_ a little from his jest, but quickly dispelled it.

"Are you lost, miss?" Naruto asked, stepping closer. "Do you need any help?"

"Does this mean that the time is near?" She spoke, again gazing high to the rabbit, freezing Naruto on the spot. She made less sense with each passing statement. "Is that why you are here? Is that why you came here? To tell me that the time is near? TELL ME!" She shouted _to the rabbit_ , unhinged she was starting to seem. "When are you really _coming_?" Her voiced chilled and sounded _inhuman_ towards the end.

/

Something was not right and Naruto felt it.

Besides her _crazy_ questions… _WAIT…._ was she even speaking to him?

She was treating his presence like the wind, like he didn't exist. Only that _stupid_ _rabbit_ held her attention the entire time.

Naruto watched her holding that rabbit, still gazing at it; his left eye started twitching. Suddenly he moved towards her, unabashed and determined to make her realize his existence. "Excuse me, but are you lost?" A menacing wave chilled him to the spot before he got anywhere near her. His heart rate quickened from the sudden feeling that washed him over. The air spewing from her was one filled with hate and dread. It was intense. Her bloodlust was strong and suffocating but it very much felt _familiar_.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked; his voice weak. Fear had shaken his manly core. She wasn't human and now he was utmost certain of it. _No human could have this demonic blood thirst aura._

Her shoulders tensed, but then relaxed. His presence was finally acknowledged by her it seemed. She lowered the rabbit slightly and faced straight—away from the rabbit—and ahead, into the night valley that stretched below and beyond the cliff.

A moment passed and then her head turned to the side. Naruto's breath caught his throat when her bangs cleared away. She eyed him sideways; revealing her blood red eye with a pulsating black slit in its center. It pulsated, piercing directly at him. The menacing wave hit his core again and Naruto slowly took a step back. His mouth and eyes enlarged to unrealistic height. She was a demon.

"You should leave." She said; her voice cold and dead, and Naruto knew she most definitely meant him.

Soon the rabbit started making noises, strangling sounds. Naruto looked up and saw it being squeezed around the neck. She was chocking it _without even looking at it._ His gut sank when he saw her long sharp red fingers or claws. It was piercing deep into the rabbit and it struggled, thrashing in her strong grip.

For the first time Naruto felt sorrow for it. He wanted to protest but he couldn't utter a single sound. He looked back to her and his eyes met her red demonic gaze. Fear stiffened him into indefinite silence.

She looked away and brought her sights to the thrashing rabbit. She grasped high again to the sky. "Why do you feel sadness for it?" She asked. "Weren't you hunting it before?" She was speaking to him and Naruto knew it, but couldn't mutter a word back.

He trembled with fear and unease, watching her squeeze the life out of that rabbit with her long red claws. The creature's strangling noise grew hoarse and hoarse, each become very un-animalistic.

Naruto finally willed himself to say something. He opened his mouth to protest but froze in place. _WHAT THE…._ He gawked very largely. The rabbit was _changing_ ; morphing into something un-holy like.

It was getting bigger; its mouth formed with a white substance, saturated saliva it seemed, and Naruto saw jagged, sharp canine teeth. It grew more sharp incision teeth all around his enlarged jaw by the second. It sounded different—wolf like actually—and now it was fighting back the strangulation with its visible black claws.

"What on earth…." Naruto said; his eyes bigger than before. He watched as the rabbit's once tiny black eyes rolled up into its head and what came underneath were deep red eyes. His eyes were bigger and angrier. It hissed at Naruto and but roared at her.

She stood calm and collective; her tight grip not loosened from the fight this rabbit _or whatever mutation_ this creation was putting up.

Naruto stepped back even more. This wasn't normal. These two weren't normal. What was he even doing here?

The air around changed. It picked up. He watched as her long hair and robe started flaring. The bloodlust in the air grew and Naruto felt being suffocating by it. He noticed the rabbit's white fur was also standing and flaring.

Strong, visible black aura started spewing from the animal. _No, it's chakra_. Black chakra and it felt ghastly and death. Naruto's heart quickened with his breathing. He had to leave, run away from here.

The rabbit roared liked a great beast. It roared loud and strong, blasting air past Naruto. He clasped his ears, trying to save his eardrums, but he heard them popped. His ears echoed with a mix of beastly roars and whistling. Naruto looked up and saw the creature getting bigger and puffier, like it was being pumped with gas. _Oh my god._

Suddenly, it blew up. An inky blackness spewed fast from it and spread in all directions, covering everything. Naruto tried moving an arm in place to shield his eyes but he was consumed by the blackness.

"AHHH!" Naruto screamed loudly, thrashing wildly on his bed. He sat on his bed; breathing fast and erratic; sweat trickling down from his forehead and cheeks. His eyes—wide and frantic—stared straight ahead at the fading greenish wallpaper that dyed his entire room.

A sweat bead swept down between his nose and eye, almost getting drawn into his eye through the caruncle. His eye shut itself close to prevent the sweat from entering and he brought an arm up to wipe his wet forehead. He stared at the sweat that now skim the surface of his arm. _It was just a dream._ He remembered trying to shield his face from that black explosion with this arm.

 _Everything became black._

A ray of grey light, beaming through his window, snapped his thoughts. The moonlight shone on his mangled blanket which covered his legs haphazardly. He turned and gazed past his window. The moon was full just like his dream, but much smaller and the night was covered with some drifting clouds.

His breathing had calm down. He returned his gaze back to his blanket, then arms, staring at them while calming his breathing down even more.

 _What time is it?_ He turned to his desk beside the bed. _3:14._ It read on his digital clock. The night's journey was halfway done. Should he return back to sleep? He closed his eyes, pondering.

The dream was very vivid. And now when he reflected back, it made sense that he struggled to captured that bunny. That was how dreams were; a struggle to do simple things, _especially running._ That's why the rabbit felt faster, despite him running wild and mad after it.

/

"Huh." He sighed and opened his eyes, staring at his hands again. He was tired, thinking of the dream; _a dream that I still remember even after waking up._

It was rare, remembering an entire dream. If any, he would recall some bits and pieces of a dream but not the entire picture. It was like deep mining through his memories; trying to recollect and remember a dream that was buried in pieces and scattered deep inside mountains of thoughts. Simply put, it was futile. Yet he remembered this one in its entirety.

He wished he could remember his other past dreams; the ones with girls and hot springs. He sighed once again with dejection. It always sucked waking up from those paradise dreams; the only place where Sakura could stroke his membrane without killing him and Ino would follow up by…. "AHHH!" Naruto screamed; ruffling his disheveled hair. _Why didn't I have a dream like that instead?_

"Huhh, whatever."

He rubbed his belly and felt the emptiness within. He needed food. "Oh shit" He remembered. _I never brought back anything for them to eat._ He felt bad for Konohamaru and the gang. He had been a jounin and their sensei in his dream but still couldn't capture that rabbit to feed his team. "Even in dreams, I'm still a failure, it seems." He sighed.

But a sarcastic chuckle escaped from his lips. _I was actually a jounin._ And he looked quite good in a jounin vest. _But still being called sensei actually felt nice._ The looks of dependence from those three had given him a sense of worth. It was what drove him in his pursuit for that rabbit meat; to feed his students. It was like a sadistic pleasure; having someone dependent on him.

Naruto's smile slowly evaporated. A nagging sense of regret lodged itself at the back of his mind. Maybe the Kyubi was right. He should have taken his power to win that match.

 _Do I really care that much about becoming a full-fledge shinobi?_ Did having this dream showed that he cared? He pondered about this for a lot longer.

 _Nah, I was probably just thinking too much about ninja stuff._ He had just lost to Tenten several hours ago. He looked at the time again. _3:22._

 _I'm still hungry._ Going to sleep without dinner was a bad idea. _Maybe that's why I had this awful dream involving chasing bunnies for food._ He kicked his blanket away and hoped off his bed. The fridge and a peanut butter and nutella sandwich awaited him. He grabbed a cup near the kitchen sink. _It won't be complete without some orange juice._ Or should he go with cranberry?

* * *

/

* * *

Under the same full moon, two figures wondered near the outskirts of the village. Their features veiled under the long black cloaks they wore. They threaded through the dark forest, hugging the base of mountains escarpment that walled part of the village.

"Who else will be there?" The one in front spoke.

"It will just be the two of you, Godaime-sama." Came the answer from behind.

The one ahead glanced back to her companion. She could see the white mask underneath that black hood. "You don't have to be so formal Itachi." She said.

"Yes Tsunade-sama." He replied; his voice indifferent with any emotion.

Tsunade sighed and faced the rocky path in front. He was too dense with honor and respect. Hard to believe someone like him was part of Danzo's pet corps. But Itachi was cold and calculated and that was one of the stipulations into joining Danzo's group.

/

Regardless, Itachi was invaluable to her. His _unique position_ allowed her to keep tabs on Danzo and his _projects._

And not mention his rare and unique bloodline. How many Uchihas did the village have? Not many. And to have one of the strongest as her servant and ally was her great asset.

But a nagging doubt reared itself in her mind. The shinobi world was treacherous, filled with betrayals and backstabbing. And his clan was no strangers to them.

 _An ally today can be an enemy tomorrow._ She glanced back to the young anbu behind her; his white mask barely visible under that black hood of his. _I wonder where his trust truly lies._ Was it with her or worse? She looked away. _Danzo's._

Years of experience had soured the sannin with cynicism. Itachi had being more loyal to her than most. But it was wise being safe than sorry. And she had contingency plans; even for him _should the worst come_.

/

Itachi had one more choice besides the two she thought of. _His trust could lie with no one else but his own._ And that was probably wise in this maniacal world. _Trust no one but yourself._ Words she used to live by and still does.

/

Minutes of walking between thick wooded forest and rocky large escarpment, they finally near their destination. Hidden from the world, they were greeted by a pair of anbus who led them to its entrance.

"RELEASE!" The anbu signaled with a hand-sign and the paper seal peeled off the rock. The large rock rolled itself out of the way, showing a tunnel descending deep into the rocky escarpment. Flaming torchlights hung allowed its walls, lighting the way down.

"He will be waiting for you there Hokage-sama." One of the anbus spoke. Tsunade turned and saw the two kneeing on the ground; heads bowed. Despite being Danzo's underlings and under his direct thumb, the anbu corps displayed great respect and dignity towards her.

 _Well, I am the hokage after all_. But with all the bickering and fuse going on secretly with Danzo, it was easy to assume that the corps was Danzo's personal army. _No! They are his army._ And she shouldn't be swayed by their show of respects. She looked away from the two and glanced at Itachi, who gave her a nod.

"Okay that will be all." Itachi said and the two flashed away in seconds.

/

"I will be nearby, Tsunade-sama." Itachi said and vanished from her side as well.

Tsunade looked down the tunnel, feeling the wind and her _soul_ being drawn deep into it. _Fucking Danzo, always suggesting we meet in weird places?_ It wasn't that she felt fear, but the drenching sense of unease whenever she went to his hideouts.

She took steps and entered, grabbing the first torchlight that hung on the wall. The fire danced and waft violently from the passing wind, being sucked in. She brought the flames close to her body, shielding it from the wind.

/

Soon she took more steps down, disappearing into the tunnel.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **STAY TUNE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER…**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yeah I was in a major writer's block, but I got over it.**

 **Anyway, don't own Naruto, yada yada yada ya.**

"Talk"

 _Thoughts_

 ****Everything is reverse in flashback mode. Like:**

" _Talk"_

Thoughts

* * *

CHAPTER 3

 **RED**

"Man FUCK this shit!" Someone snaps.

It came from one of those four guys behind her. She glances past her shoulder, wondering if a fight might break out between them. It won't be a bar without a fight.

"The Chunin exams are goin' on and here we are, in the middle of nowhere, looking for god knows what, all because of fucking Danzo and his fucking orders." He takes a swing out of his mug after the angry rant.

Her eyes bulge wide, nearly threatening to pop out of her sockets. _DANZO?_ Her mind screams. _Did he just mention Danzo?_ She grips the counter, holding herself back from bolting over to their table to demand answers. _No, no. Calm down!_ She must have misheard him.

"Bro. I feel your pains." Another one chirps in and she calms the pounding in her head. She trains an ear and listens. "We got the short end of the stick for this assignment."

 _Assignment?_ Her thoughts raced with ideas. Who were these guys?

Another jumps in. "We got totally screwed here," he says. "Of all the places we could have ended up, this place is the worse. Nothing here but trees, jungles and things that can kill you in your sleep."

"Dude, don't get me started." A different voice takes over. "At least Kinzo's group got sent to Taro Island and I hear that place is shit."

Taro is south from here, in the land of sea. Last time she checked, it was deserted. Rumors of the snake demon and kidnappings had scared nearly everyone away. Who would wanna go there? _And for what?_ She sips her drink; her black cloak and hoody concealing her movements from the four behind. _Are they spies from a different land?_

"What are you talking about?" Another barks in. "I wished we got Taro instead. It's warmer over there with tons of beaches, unlike this ice hole."

"Yeah, this place is much shittier than Taro. We've been here for a month and we ain' got nothin—BAM!" The table gets slammed and the room rattles, drawing eyes from everyone inside the tavern towards their table. She gets an excuse to glance over at them. There are three other guys inside the tavern besides the four, sitting at the other side.

The four notice the sudden attention towards them from everyone and the one—that slammed the mug on table—gets chided by his mate. "Dude chill," he hisses. "I know this place sucks but we just gotta finish our job and then we're outa here." He says; his voice almost a whisper.

She looks away, returning to her drink. A bit unnerved by the way one of them kept staring. Like he was scrutinizing her. _Where's the bartender?_ She's had enough. She just needs her order and she's done with this place. These guys aren't local and her gut is telling her to mind her business. _Fuck Mito and her alcoholic cravings._ She curses the redhead back at the temple for sending her on this hike for sake.

"Why don't we just bail?" One of them offers. "Go back and tell Danzo that we didn't find anything."

She stiffens and freezes, staring straight ahead with swell, large eyes, like she had seen a ghost. She didn't mishear that, right? No they said it. He mentioned the name. _They know Danzo._

"We've been here for more than a month now. I don't even think whoever we're looking for is still here."

"I know right, I mean who would wanna live in this place? Always cold and foggy and shit. I say we go back to Konoha and tell them we didn't find shit. What are they gonna do? Send someone else to verify our claims?"

"Here it is!" She snaps back to reality. The bartender emerges from the cellar, holding a brown paper bag. "Your Nigori white sake." He places the bag on the counter. "Would you believe this was the last in stock?"

She picks it up and peeks inside the bag, spotting that white bottle brand. Placing it back on the counter, she smiles at the old man. "Thank you," and digs inside her pouch, fetching for the payment.

"1600 yen." She hands him the coins and he starts to count.

 _Uh!_ She tenses up; mouth agape and her eyes widen. _They are coming this way._ She senses the four approaching her direction. _No, chill. Maybe they are just ordering more drinks._ All four of them? _They were probably waiting for the bartender._ She cools her nerves and relaxes to not expose any emotion.

"Hello Miss." They surround her, some snatching the empty stools nearby to sit next to her. She pretends to now notice them. "Mind if we become gentlemen and order you some drinks?" One of them offers and then grins, his smile very lecherous.

"Thank you but I've already had my fill." She slides her—empty—glass cup towards the bartender who's in an earshot, wiping empty mugs at the cabinet; his back towards them and pretending to be aloof from their conversation.

"Are you sure?" Another one rears his head in front of her, trying to get a good view of her face hidden by her large hoody. He reeks and looks unkempt with his bloodshot eyes and stubble beard. "A strong lady like you can surely go for another round." He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, and she finds his effort to be so pathetic that it was actually humorous.

She smiles at him with tight-lips. "Not if I wanna make it back." She coolly shots him down, wiping that grin from his lips.

"Besides," she grasps the bottle neck through the brown bag. "I'm covered for the road ahead." She jiggles it in front of them; the sake slushes inside.

She screeches her stool backwards, leaving a void between them. The frown on their faces delights her. "Sorry boys." She rises and turns, her cloak swings wide with the turn. "Maybe next time!" She gives them a backhand wave, heading for the door.

Immediately, one of them moves to trail her and her breath catches up in her throat. Her eyes swell up with anxious. Will they try to force her? She readies herself—hands slide close to her blades—but maintains the casual pace towards the door, pretending to be oblivious to their movement.

He never follows; an arm from one of them stops him.

She cracks the wooden door open and leaves, releasing a breath she never realized was held up. She curses Mito once again for all this.

* * *

"Did you see the hair?" One of them whispers after the door shuts close.

"Yeah, I saw that." They all stand there, eyes staring at the door like they can pierce past it and still see her. _Red! She had red hair._

They all share a knowing glance and a knowing smirk. Looks like they won't have to go back to Konoha empty handed.

"Drinks anyone?"

* * *

 **[A/N: I was going to end it here. Hehe ;)** **leave you guys in suspense, but considering how I've neglected this story for a long time, it would have been too cruel to cut the chapter this short. So I will keep going till I get bored or hit another writer's block. ]**

* * *

Tsunade scowls at the sky, the birds, anything that crosses her vision. _Fucking Danzo!_ She squeezes the life—or juice—out of the poor juice box in her grip. The red liquid drips to floor, drenching the bright yellow carpet with a glaring stain.

Shizune flinches; her teeth chattering in fear. Her boss has been a foul mood all morning; like fouler than usual. _What happened?_ She's curious but frightened to ask. _Best to let her cool down first._ That's why she brought her one of her favorite refreshment, which is now on the carpet. Her face depresses as she stares at the stain. _That won't come off easy._

Tsunade glares at the hokage mount, ignoring Shizune's voice—who is asking if she wants new juice. Her mind is floating somewhere else. _Danzo, YOU TRAITOROUS CUNT!_ She hisses out loud and Shizune turns pale. _Maybe I should leave her alone._ She quietly backs up and scurries away like a rat.

 _I should have him assassinated._ Yes, but by who? The Anbu can't do it. They are his pawns; his children. He basically nurtured them from infancy. She puts a mental note to eradicate them all after she deals with Danzo. Well not all of them. Some have been useful. Itachi is her eyes and ears inside the Anbu. And Mikoto, well…..It was hard to define that woman's role; another anbu ally she had at least.

But one she won't mind killing off as well. Tsunade frowns, imagining that woman's snooty laughter soured her mood even further. Gosh, she hates that Uchiha bitch.

 _Focus!_ She returns her ire back to her intelligence chief; their meeting last night resurfacing.

" _WHAT?" She yells, nearly leaping off her seat. What he just suggested was insane._ Blasphemy! _He wants a new jinchuriki even if that means the old one dies in the process. Somehow, Tsunade is holding herself back from strangling him._

 _She breaths in a bucket of air and calms her nerves down. Sitting backing down into the seat, she locks eyes with Danzo's. Her gaze fierce and fiery. "Do you know what you're suggesting?" She utters with a calm voice. "…the danger and risk it brings not only to Naruto but also our village?"_

 _He doesn't respond, just stares with his one lazy eye like she's an idiot. "Sealing a Kyubi is not an easy task. A lot could go wrong and if it fails—and our village survives from the rampaging beast—we lose a valuable weapon."_

" _But what is the point of having a weapon if it's ineffective." He says with such energy that it actually stuns her. He's never this worked up over anything._

" _The current jinchuriki is weak, mindless, a fool." He spites against Naruto and her blood starts to rise again. "He has been a failure all his life. Someone like him will never be able to control the demon's power." She grips the handles of the wooden chair, but keeps her anger in check to not overreact. He knows the love she has for Naruto and is trying to rile her up with it. She won't bite._

" _We all know this to be true. We have seen the signs." He edges closer to the table. The candle light casts a shadow on his face, highlighting his stern gaze. "Tsunade, He can't control the beast. It controls him instead. He's weak against it and will never tame the demon's powers."_

You don't know how strong Naruto is. _She wants to refute him but doesn't. An argument might end their discussions prematurely. She wants to see how far he has planned this._

" _Okay, so what if….." She halts her tongue. She won't say it. She won't give him the satisfaction by finishing that statement._ I will never agree to this.

" _Who…." She tries to rephrase her question. "Who else would be able to replace to Naruto. Not everyone can become a vessel for the nine-tails." The nine-tails enormous and toxic chakra requires a host with an inherently strong life force and unique chakra. That is why previous hosts all hailed from the Uzumaki clan. They were the only ones capable of withstanding it._ Not even an Uchiha can handle the tail beast if that's what he's planning. _And they only had three left in existence_

" _Don't worry about the potential vessel. I already have the perfect candidate."_

 _Her eyes widen. "Who?"_

 _He smirks and retreats back into his seat, teasing her. She grits her teeth. "Out with it, Danzo." She barks._

 _He slides a folder across the table to her._

 _With suspicion and with her sights still fixed on him, she peels the paper file open. A picture inside. She picks it up._ A girl! _Tsunade studies the girl. Red bright hair and she wears glasses. She doesn't look like a warrior, but looks can be deceiving. "Who is she?"_

" _Our next vessel." He smiles._

" _Don't play games with me Danzo."_

" _I will never, Tsunade." He mentions her given name with his snake voice and she wants to throw up. "This matter is very serious to me." He finishes._

 _She studies the picture again._ Red hair. _Somehow that jumps up to her. Rare to see someone with a natural hair color like that. Not many are adorn with such a trait. In fact, only the Uzumaki….. Tsunade gawks and her eyes grow wide. Her face stretches and freezes from the shock and realization. Everything now made sense._

She's an Uzumaki. _It all fitted together. Only an Uzumaki can handle the Kyubi and she has their distinct hair._

" _Where did you find her?" She abruptly faces Danzo, surprising him a bit. These people are extinct. Only Naruto is the last known. Where the fuck did he find an Uzumaki?_

 _He remains silent and stoic in his seat and her temper flares. "I know she's a fucking Uzumaki." She roars and he actually smirks._

" _Hmph." He shuts his eye and smiles. "I'm actually impressed that you caught this so quickly." He says with such arrogance that a fuse lit her temper and she smashes the chair's handle._ Enough of this shit! _She rises off her seat in a beat. "I want to meet her!" She orders and leaves the dim room._

Tsunade stares at the blue sky. _Uzumaki._ To think there was one still out there. Kushina's face flashes into her mind and she gazes at the fourth's statue.

She smiles. _If that woman was still alive, she would have killed Danzo in a heartbeat._

In a foggy, wet, and shitty forest far, far away, a woman clad in black sneezes as she walks. _Hm, someone must be talking about me._ She muses. _It's probably Mito. I'm bringing your sake, you alcoholic freak._

* * *

 **A/N: HAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA**

 **STAY TUNE FOR THE FIGHT!**


End file.
